


The Melting Of Ice

by lemonlawlarry



Category: HIMYM, How I Met Your Mother
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonlawlarry/pseuds/lemonlawlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DISCLAIMER - I WROTE THIS IN 2013 SO IT IS UTTER BOLLOCKS, IT'S JUST UP HERE BECAUSE IM SENTIMENTAL (◡‿◡✿)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Melting Of Ice

It was cold. Fucking freezing in fact. And for some reason i was walking. Just me a coat and a bottle of mango flavoured vodka. It tasted awful but i was drinking it anyway. I stepped inside the slightly warmer apartment block. Walking up seven flights of stairs must heat you up, surely. I threw the bottle into the trash can just outside the doors and jogged slowly up the stairs. I gripped the handrail. Dark wood, almost chocolate coloured. As if i my hand hugged it too tight it might melt in my hand. The floorboards looked slightly lighter. I'd never looked at the pretty depressing colours of the place i lived in. They were saddening yet somehow so beautiful. The peeling wall paper, piss coloured, crumbled a bit as i reached up to rub my fingers against it. "What happened to you, huh?" The wall didn't reply, weirdly enough. I continued up the stairs before flinging the door wide. Ted. Sat there. On the floor. Cross-legged pulling at the fabric of the end of his jeans. I slowly shut the door, hung my jacket and sat by him. He looked sad. Just sad. Nothing else. I let out a sigh and reached my hand out and placed my hand over his, so he'd know i was here. He pursued his goal of turning his jeans back to just coloured thread. Not even tasteful thread. I detached myself from him and stood up again. I paced towards the scotch and poured myself a glass. Leaving it there for later i spoke for the first time that day, i wasn't in the mood for talking.

"Ted, look at me." A simple request that apparently he couldn't follow. "Ted." I repeated after waiting an appropriate amount of time for him to respond. "Think about it." He replied. What? I took a sip of my scotch and sat back down. Back facing the kitchen i rested my face in my cupped hands. He looked into my eyes to see if i was listening. I raised my eyebrows slightly. "These walls have seen so much and it's all over." I looked straight ahead towards the bathroom. The door was open and from the tiny corner of it that i could see, the bath was full. "So we'll do more things, just because it's seen so much doesn't mean it's eyes are shut forever, it just means it's asleep." He rolled his eyes. "Hey, you talk to the empire state building, you can't roll your eyes at me for that." He rolled his eyes. I'm sensing a pattern here. The door flung open and I heard rushed foot steps. A little man, yes, little, ran into the apartment smiling. His blonde hair bobbed up and down as he streamed further into the cold home. "Teeed" he prolonged his name like a kid trying to get kid from his parents. Although, Barney was practically a kid. He looked up, so he'll respond to Barney's whining but not me. I see how it is. More steps sounded through the apartment. Marshall and Lily, probably. Hopefully. I don't think Ted would be too happy if Barney has dragged two of his bimbos up to where he was having a mental break down. He stood and walked into the restroom. "One second." He closed the door.

"Wow, i knew Barney looked bad today but i didn't think he was physically repulsive." Lily laughed at her fiance as Barney narrowed his eyes slightly. Marshall raised his hand and shook it a bit, slap bet. That was enough to keep Barney quiet. By now i had finished my scotch and was tangled with a mountain of cushions on the sofa. Marshall sat on the chair opposite while Lily rested herself on the arm of it. "TEEED" Barney was practically itching to get out even though he'd fluttered. "He wants to make memories," Lily spoke. It was my turn to roll my eyes. "Jeez, everyone's talking about memories," i sat up "what about sleeping?" Barney rushedly adopted the seat next to me. "It's the city that never sleeps, Robin," he uttered my name as bitterly as he could but his face was an ice cold drink on a summers day. "If you want to go to bed then go back to Canada, Robin," the same tone of voice but this time the ice was starting to melt. Ted came out of the bathroom and entered his room. "What's his problem then?" I shrugged. I didn't have enough energy to explain. He came into view again a few seconds later with his jacket on. "Are we going out then or?" His voice sounded like he'd just woken up and honestly, he looked like he had.

We ended up standing in the snow. All five of us. Laughing. Ted was happy. I felt happy. Marshall and Lily were happy. But something was gnawing at Barney. And then the ice melted. He looked me in the eye. He mouthed something that made my heart hurt. No. He didn't. He seemed angry by what he'd just announced to absolutely no one but me. He did it again. And slowly the water started turning back to ice. He said it again, this time it was audible. "Well this is awkward cause i don't love you back," it was Marshall's voice. But Barney didn't really hear him as he said it again. "Now this is one hell of a memory," Ted moved away from me a bit, as if Barney was going to pounce any second. But instead, i did. My legs gripped his waist and my arms snaked themselves round his neck. We fit together like two puzzle pieces. Two puzzle pieces that had been brushed and banged and broken a bit but in the end, we still fit together, whether it was a good fit or not. But we damn well fit alright. 

The ice was solid and it was never melting again.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, tbh i wanna dedicate this to all my mates cause idk i just love em


End file.
